


Closer (oneshot)

by nyawbit



Category: gazette
Genre: Angst, M/M, selfharm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyawbit/pseuds/nyawbit
Summary: What did you do to me?Only a single glance from you made my heart melt, a simple smile made me dying. But, it’s torture that I couldn’t get closer to you. My fear of rejection made me look like a coward and so weak in front of you. And as the coward I was, I decided to keep silent.All I want is just to get closer





	

"Uruha, seemed to enjoy every passing moment he had with the vocalist. Grinning ear to ear like in every concert, played along with the vocalist's teases. That's only for fanservice's sake, he could understand."

 

[ Click for more ](https://www.wattpad.com/396301408-closer-gazette-closer)

 

AN :  
I exaggerated the story, i know  
but I hope you enjoy it and kind enough to tell me your opinion (･´з`･)


End file.
